Mon Fils
by Sacha Oak
Summary: Tu étais mon fils. Mon bébé. Mon étoile. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu changes autant ? Petit OS en l'honneur de la sortie du trailer de UM S3 \o/


**Aujourd'hui sort le trailer de UM saison 3 o/ alors pour fêter ça, j'ai écris un petit OS en lien avec l'idée que je me fais du passé du tueur ! :)**

 **J'ai eu l'idée en cours d'anglais, alors que nous traduisions un extrait de** ** _Sulla_** **de Toni Morison (lisez ce livre, il est juste génial *O* ). Cet OS est également en lien avec ma fiction longue "Collaboration" mais il n'est pas nécéssaire de la connaître pour lire.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture o/**

Tu étais mon fils. Mon bébé. Mon garçon. Mon ange. Mon étoile.

Celui qui m'a fait pleurer de joie à sa naissance, celui que j'ai aimé dès les premiers instants, celui que j'ai porté dans mon ventre. Dans ma chair. Mon fils. Je t'ai tant aimé.

Enfant, tu étais rayonnant. Plein de vie, tu courais, riais, jouais, souriais, quémandais, faisais les yeux doux. Je n'étais sans doute pas objective, mais pour moi, Florian et toi étiez les plus beaux du monde. Les plus forts. Les plus intelligents. C'est ça, être mère, je suppose. Voir ses enfants comme des étoiles. Tu en étais une si brillante, mon fils. Tu brillais au-dessus de mon monde.

Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'en as-tu cessé d'être mon étoile du berger ? Quand as-tu cessé de courir, rire, jouer, sourire, quémander, faire les yeux doux ? Quand es-tu devenu silencieux, boudeur, bourru, renfermé ?

Pourquoi ?

J'étais une bonne mère. Je vous aimais plus que quiconque, ton frère et toi. Vous étiez mes bébés. Mes fils. Mes garçons. Ma vie. J'étais fière de vous. Comment ne pas l'être ? Florian et son don pour la musique, toi et ton imagination débordante, ton élocution incroyable. Ton père, qui avait décelé un futur cinéaste en toi, t'initiait avec plaisir au septième art. Vous étiez deux génies, ton frère et toi. Nés pour briller. Briller si fort. Si intensément. Vous deviez éclipser le soleil.

Tu as éclipsé le soleil.

Tu étais trop attirant. Une étoile trop belle, sans doute. Je t'avais trop réussi.

Il a toujours aimé les belles choses, tu sais. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Il est comme ça. Etait. Le soleil. Toujours. Alors, avec une étoile si belle, si près. Il n'a pas pu tenir. Ce n'était pas méchant. Il était comme ça. On est comme on est. Lui, il aimait les belles choses. Le soleil. Et moi, j'aimais la lumière.

Et tu as éclipsé le soleil.

Et tu n'en es devenu que plus brillant. Mais d'une lumière froide. Une lumière blanche. Une lumière morte. La lumière vacillante des vieux films en noir et blanc. Une étoile de cendre. Monochrome. D'un gris souillé.

Je ne t'aimais plus. Ta lumière m'effrayait. Tu m'effrayais. Tu n'étais plus mon fils. Mon bébé. Mon garçon. Mon ange. Mon étoile.

Tu étais Autre.

Un inconnu.

Et ça m'effrayait.

Cet inconnu avait tué mon enfant. Celui que j'aimais. Celui qui courait, riait, jouait, souriait, quémandait, faisait les yeux doux. Je ne pouvais le supporter.

L'inconnu n'était qu'une coquille vide. Un ogre. Un ogre qui avait dévoré mon enfant et prenait ironiquement sa forme. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Pas mon bébé. Un ogre ayant gobé une étoile. Juste ça. Il cherchait à se remplir. A combler le vide en lui. Affamé. Il se gavait de films. Encore et toujours plus.

Cet ogre n'a pas éclipsé que le soleil. Mais il a aussi en parti détruit ma deuxième étoile. Mon Florian. L'ogre lui a arraché son amie. Il l'a gobé. Tout comme il a gobé mon soleil. Tout comme il a gobé mon étoile. Tout rond. Il n'était pas seul. J'en étais sûre. Ils étaient plusieurs. Ils rôdaient.

Je devais le faire. Je devais aider mon étoile à revenir. A s'embraser à nouveau. Elle s'était éteinte. Je devais la ranimer. La rallumer. Alors, un jour où l'ogre était seul près de la vieille grange au fond du parc, je l'ai suivi. Il dormait. A ce moment, je me suis dit qu'il ressemblait à mon étoile. Mon petit garçon chéri.

J'ai pris un bidon d'essence et l'en ai aspergé.

Je devais le faire. Je devais rallumer sa lumière.

Alors j'ai pris une boite d'allumette. Et je l'ai craquée. La petite flamme diffusait une lumière jaune orangée. Magnifique. Mais avant de pouvoir rallumer mon étoile, je suis morte.

Un souffle de l'ogre a suffit à éteindre la flammèche. Un coup de couteau a suffit à transpercer mon ventre. Les yeux de l'inconnu ont vacillés. Illuminés par la folie.

Ses yeux clairs.

Ils irradiaient.

De rage, de rancœur, de dégout, de folie.

Alors j'ai souri.

Parce que ses yeux irradiaient de mille feux. Il était comme une étoile. Presque comme mon étoile.

Brusquement, il arracha la lame de ma chair et me laissa choir.

Il tourna les talons et sortie du bâtiment. La douleur explosait dans ma tête. Je souriais. Il paraît qu'il faut avoir du chaos en soi pour pouvoir enfanter une étoile qui danse.

La mienne était tellement belle.

 **Voila ! Ce n'est pas hyper joyeux ^^" mais bon, l'on parle du passé du Tueur. Et je n'avais jamais écrit sur sa mère, c'était vraiment plaisant ! Sur ce, je vous laisse et je retourne voir le trailer *^* Il est tellement cool, j'ai vraimenthâte de voir enfin cette saison (même si c'est la dernière...)**

 **(Ce OS risque de se transformer en recueil de OS sur l'enfance/adolescence du tueur je pense ^-^ )**


End file.
